Waking Up
by katdvs
Summary: Lucas had fallen asleep next to her on the bed. Secretly she loved nights like that.


_**Author Note: Another sexy time fic, so again if you don't like it, don't read it. This is from a request/prompt from a list I reblogged on tumblr. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Waking Up**

Riley felt an energy buzzing through her body when she woke up, she knew it was because she hadn't slept alone like she did most nights. Last night was different, when they returned from the party at Farkle's frat, Lucas had fallen asleep next to her on the bed. Secretly she loved nights like that, where he couldn't make the excuse to leave, where she got to have his arms around her, the comforting sound of his soft snore, and the occasional words he would speak while he slept.

She glanced at the time, they still had a few hours before they had to be awake, before her roommate would be back from her weekend away to visit her family in Pennsylvania. They almost never got much time alone, sometimes it seemed like they had more alone time in high school—but then they lived in constant fear of her Father bursting in, stealing Lucas' shoes, or Maya climbing through the window.

As Riley watched her boyfriend sleeping she let her eyes trail over his body. It always amazed her that he had such an amazing physique, she knew he was naturally strong, the baseline being his early years of farm and ranch work, then training for baseball throughout middle school, even now into College, she knew that pro-teams were looking at him as a possible draft come June now that he was twenty-one.

She was terrified of what would happen if he got drafted, moved on to the big leagues, where he would be surrounded by groupies desperate to get a piece of him. But then whenever those fears would slip into her mind, it was as though he knew and his hand would squeeze hers and it would vanish.

Riley pulled back the covers as she got out of bed for a quick trip to the bathroom. When she returned, and cuddled up close to Lucas she could feel he was aroused. A smirk crossed her lips as she realized the best way to wake him up would be.

Slowly, knowing that any moment he could wake up she pulls his boxers down, just enough to free him. She glances up to see if starts to stir, but not yet. Licking her lips, she takes a deep breath, this isn't something she does often, being intimate more than a kiss isn't a pleasure they get to indulge in often, so this surge of confidence she's feeling at the moment, this desire is rare—not that she doesn't think about it, she does, more often then she would ever admit to anyone.

Her fingers are shaking as she gently lets them run over the aroused length of his shaft. Her smirk turns to a smile as she feels the jolt of energy that always happens when she touches him intimately. Her eyes dart up, he's not awake yet, but she knows it's only a matter of time as she settles between his legs, her hair curtaining over his body as she slowly runs her tongue up one side, down the other several times before gently taking the tip between her lips, her tongue playing over it as he moans.

She's encouraged and takes more of him, bobbing her head now as she feelings him reacting. She knows he's not fully awake yet, he's in that blissful place between sleep and awake where everything is real and unreal at the same time.

He tries to buck his hips; her hands fly to his sides to keep him down as she looks up to watch him through her hair.

"Riley" He gasps as his hands tangle in her dark curls. This must be a dream, but even though he's had this one before, hundreds of times it has never felt so real before.

She pulls herself off, letting one hand run up and down his length with tugs and squeezes while the other combs her hair away from her eyes while she bites her lips, "Morning Lucas."

"What are you doing?" his words shake as he feels his body reacting to everything she's done so far.

She licks her lips as she smiles, "Waking you up properly." She takes him deep with her mouth again, willing her throat to relax as she's hungry for more of him.

He's mesmerized by this woman, the only one he has ever loved, the only one he knows he ever will, the only one he ever wants to do _this_ to him. He gasps when he sees her spit on his dick and then runs her hand over him tightly.

Lucas grips the sheets, gasping for air when he feels her mouth take him in again. He's panting, knowing this is real, his girlfriend, the love of his life never ceases to surprise him. "Fuck" he gasps knowing he's about to cum.

Riley pulls back from him, her mouth hanging open as her hand finishes him off and she feels the heat of his pleasure on her face, in her mouth as he pulses with pleasure. She takes him in her mouth once more, swallowing every drop he has for her.

Stunned.

Shocked.

Amazed.

Surprised.

Lucas watches as she pulls back, looking pleased with herself. Before she can escape from the bed he pulls her up to him, kissing her, tasting himself on her lips and tongue slowly before pulling away, looking in her eyes. "What brought this on?"

"What, like I've never given you a blow job before." She tries to play it off when she feels him hold her tighter.

"Not like that." He kisses her neck, moving up to her jaw, then her ear, "Maybe I should sleep over more often."

She sighed feeling the vibration from his voice ripple through her body, "Now, now, you know that wouldn't happen every morning."

"True" His hand slid down to her ass, he knew she just had the shorts on, nothing else, his fingers are just about to discover how aroused she is when the most obnoxious ringtone in the world breaks the spell.

Riley sighs, recognizing the sound of her father's ringtone. She mouths sorry to Lucas before answering the call in the hallway as she goes to the bathroom to wash her face.

When she returns Lucas isn't in her bed, let alone her room. The apartment isn't that big, but he's gone, no note or anything. She frowns as she sits on the bed, wondering why he would leave, where he would go, when the door opens.

Lucas is carrying a small bouquet of flowers, a paper bag, and trying to balance two paper coffee cups.

She jumps up from the bed, "Don't scare me like that." She warns him with a look that is a mixture of playful and annoyed.

"I wanted to surprise you," he confessed as he put the items down on her dresser, presenting her with the flowers, "You are the best girlfriend in the world, I love you, you really didn't need to um, wake me up that way."

Riley breaths in the scent of the flowers before looking at Lucas, "Well I wanted to. I know we don't express ourselves that way often."

He pulls her against him, his body already craving more of her, but he's always craving her. "Then maybe the next time I fall asleep over here, I'll get to wake you up."

She smiles at the thought, "Maybe, you should spend the night more often."

"Maybe I should." He gives her a sweet kiss on the forehead before pulling back and handing her one of the coffees, watching as she accepts it and moves to sit on the bed.

He could spend the rest of his life watching her, these random little moments that probably seem like nothing to others, seem like everything in the world to him. He doesn't care if he becomes a professional baseball player, a Veterinarian, or a rancher, none of that will matter, none of it will be important without Riley as his partner in life.

One day he would ask her, not today, not when they're already having a perfect Sunday morning, just the two of them. Soon though, before the MLB draft, before graduation, she would know that his future included her, no matter what.

Riley looked up, "Lucas, what are you doing?"

"Just watching you."

She rolled her eyes, "Well get back over here, it's still early and I'm getting chilly without you next to me."

He chuckled as he pushed his shoes off, and pulled off his hoodie before grabbing his own coffee and the bag of donuts he'd picked up at the bodega downstairs.

Riley cuddled up to him, feeling thankful for this morning, and hopeful they would have many more in their future.


End file.
